


The Addition to the Non-Official Contract

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Jealousy, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “I know you're playing with my heart but please keep exaggerating about how Jordan went all jealous and possessive on you.”





	The Addition to the Non-Official Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 17th day of mmom 2018. Bunny from May 10th Stream.

“I want to add something to our non-official contract,” Jordan advises as soon as they've have checked in and are making preparations for recording.

 

X33n frowns, Jordan's tone sounds formal but it's a strange request because although they have certain things they periodically discuss -like how many times a week they record and whether or not it'll be a stream or a youtube video- they don't have an actual contract to add things to.

 

Nevertheless, X33n is quick to respond, “What can I do?”

 

“I warn you that it is a shitty request,” Jordan advises with almost an apologetic tone but no trace of intention to back out.

 

“Go on,” X33n concedes.

 

“I want to ask that you don't solo play with Ian's friend.”

 

X33n frowns and tilts his head, “Which friend?”

 

Jordan's voice says he thinks it's clear exactly who it is he is talking about. “The one in the last fornite video.”

 

“It's all merging to be honest, I don't remember-”

 

“The one you fake-fu-” Jordan forcefully clears his throat to cut himself off, taking a couple of seconds to breathe in deep and then slowly exhale. “Nico-something.”

 

“Oh,” X33n sounds in automatic response. He pauses to think through the request and then announces, “I have a question about that.”

 

“If there's even just one other person, it's absolutely fine, I don't even mind which game you play, you don't have to stick with fornite,” Jordan justifies.

 

“Good to know. Can I ask my question?”

 

“Yeah, it's just, I know it's a shitty request and that I have never asked you not to play with any one before-”

 

“But I fake-fucked Nicovald in fortnite,” X33n cuts him off to explain because of how Jordan struggled to say it earlier.

 

Jordan clears his throat loudly after almost choking on air and then meekly answers, “Yeah.”

 

X33n grins at the reaction but is careful not to make any sounds. “So, my question is: how did you find out? Because I know you don't watch my streams.”

 

“I watch bits,” Jordan disagrees and quickly adds in his excuse, “You know I don't have much time.”

 

“So you just came upon it?” X33n teases.

 

Jordan groans and admits, “People were talking about it in my comments.”

 

“What were they saying?”

 

“That you flirted and did _that_ thing.”

 

“Uh-huh,” X33n sounds for Sparklez to keep going but he doesn't reply. “Was that all?”

 

“There were a number of them.”

 

“Are you gonna save me trying to find the comments?” Even though he's asked it X33n is already opening up a new browser tab.

 

Sparklez makes a noise of unhappiness but admits, “They said you had never done that to me so things couldn't be going that well between us.”

 

“Well, we obviously don't like each other,” X33n responds with a familiar sentence because plenty of their fans keep saying it and they both know it's not true so Jordan doesn't need to sound so bummed out.

 

“I just- Yeah,” he finishes lamely.

 

“What else did they say?” X33n knowingly questions.

 

“It's stupid.”

 

He can hear Jordan's hesitance, knows that he's trying to peter out the conversation and leave the rest unsaid, but he's found the comments, so he asks: “You think I'm moving on?” in reply to the comment that reads ' _X33n's found someone new to play with_ '.

 

“I-N-no.”

 

“Uh-huh,” X33n sounds again because he knows that Jordan is not telling the truth. “Consider it added to our non-existent contract, I won't play with him on my own,” he solemnly promises. “Even though we don't have a contract.”

 

“I know, but I take your requests seriously, I have never used the banished nickname since you asked me not to.”

 

“Yes, and I thank you for that. Like I said, I won't play with Nicovald on my own.”

 

“Thanks,” Jordan utters in a low but honest tone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” X33n greets as he walks into their bedroom. “Oh,” the noise he makes is pleased and it is accompanied by the pleasure taking over his facial expressions. “I got something I want to tell you.”

 

“Right now?” Angel asks as she pulls the cover to confirm X33n's suspicion of what she's doing in bed at this time of the day.

 

“Yes,” X33n utters with conviction.

 

“You're very excited,” Angel comments.

 

“I know what you're doing under those covers, keep going,” X33n requests as he looks down at her hand which he can see has stopped its movement even though it is inside her pants.

 

“No-uh,” Angel sounds even though she puts her hand back into motion. “You were already excited when you came in.”

 

“Yes,” he agrees. “But you have made me even more excited.”

 

“Now that, I believe,” she announces. “You're gonna tell me something that's also gonna make _me_ more excited?”

 

“I have a strong belief that it will indeed help you to enjoy yourself.”

 

“You wanna pull these down?” she offers.

 

X33n provides a no with a gentle movement of his head and utters, “I know how you like your heat and the feeling of having your hand trapped in there.” X33n looks between Angel's crotch where the material of her pants are moving and then back at her face to read her appreciation, and knows he's made the right choice for them both because she picks up her pace once more.

 

“Go on,” Angel instructs.

 

“I made Jordan jealous,” X33n announces. Angel arches her eyebrow in slight doubt. “Jealous _about_ me, for me.”

 

Angel smiles wide as she waits for more and quickly urges, “Tell me,” when he stays silent for a couple of seconds as his eyes slowly drag down her body.

 

“Want me to touch you?” he asks instead with a quick glance up to her eyes.

 

“No, I got _this_ , I want you to tell me how you made Jordan jealous,” she whines.

 

“I know right? He's younger, more popular, hotter.”

 

“ _Hotter_ ,” Angel agrees and bites her bottom lip and her eyelashes flutter.

 

“That ass right?” X33n knowingly asks.

 

“I know how much you like that ass too. Now tell me,” she urges with a demanding tone as she pulls X33n down on to the bed by his shirt.

 

X33n settles by her side, one hand stroking along the arm that she's putting to work. “You remember how Ian's friend played with us the other day and while he was res-ing me I-”

 

Angel gasps, face showing her surprise and amusement, “Jordan also got jealous that you hopped on a stranger's dick and pretended to thoroughly welcome and enjoy the experience?”

 

“Baby, how much did you love punishing me for that?” X33n asks right up against her neck even though he already knows the answer.

 

“I'd team up with Jordan to punish you some more.”

 

“I know you would.”

 

“So Jordan said it wasn't cool?”

 

X33n plants a kiss on her neck and she arches into the touch. “Nothing like that.” Angel makes a disappointed noise and X33n is quick to continue so she doesn't lose the lust he's given her. “He went all possessive, told me I was _his_ even if we hadn't fake-fucked yet and that he was gonna give it to me so hard I'd never forget it.”

 

Angel moans in clear pleasure and he knows that her fingers speed up because her lower arm tenses from the exertion and X33n can feel her moving against him. “I know you're playing with my heart but please keep exaggerating.”

 

“As if I'd exaggerate baby,” X33n rumbles with a chuckle. “He asked me not to play with Nico on my own anymore.”

 

“Ah-” she utters in realization as a burst of pleasure shocks through her body at realizing that even if X33n is exaggerating, Jordan _truly_ got jealous. “He wants you just for him.”

 

“Yes, sure sounds like it,” X33n agrees proudly. “But he already knows where I go, you come.”

 

“I am close,” she utters as a request for more. “Was he all growly?”

 

“Hmm,” X33n positively hums as he worries at her neck, careful not leave any evident marks. “I kept expecting him to assert his dominance, to make his claim, to just tell me:  _mine_.”

 

“God X3-,” she utters in a strained manner and her mouth drops wide open as she moans through her orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I don't actually believe any of this happened and I don't have anything against Nicovald- he just happened to be the one that X33n did the naughty thrusts and words with. I'm not even sure if Jordan kept it in so all the things about the comments and subsequent events in this fanfic are made up.


End file.
